


As I Should Have Expected

by Eggplant



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Continuous orgasm, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Man on man action, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, PWP, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Slight Comeplay, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Tony Being Tony, Tony does ass excercises, Tony has a great ass, Tony the sexual warrior, What Have I Done, but not really, but then he is wearing panties so what can you do, clothed on naked, gotta keep that butt fit, teeny bit of feminization, whoops i accidentally put feelings into porn silly me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplant/pseuds/Eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint returns home to the Tower from a shorter than average mission. Tony treats him to a special something he isnt exactly prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Should Have Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! Hardcore smut! Smut is certainly not my strong suit so this is probably a failed attempt, but here for your reading pleasure!
> 
> Also, Robert Downey Jr's butt was carved from heaven's finest so it is treated as such. In other words; hot damn described butt abound.
> 
> Plus a friend of mine totally said I wouldnt put 'tender netherlands' into a serious fic
> 
> well I believe you were wrong chummy.

Lets start this story off with a fact; that fact would be that Tony Stark, former weapons connoisseur and present saviour of the world, was an extremely sensual human being.

Clint was more than aware of this fact when he had taken the man as his, having long before since seen the less than decent videos that hinted to such.

Yes, that Tony Stark was quite the firecracker.

So it was said their sex life together hadn't exactly been vanilla, but there were still a few places that they hadn't yet ventured. There were probably reasons why they hadn't yet ventured there.

But as always, Tony was adventurous and persistent when it came to unexplored land, like Christopher Colombus himself.

Clint didn't expect much out of the night upon his return, as he had gotten back rather late. Maybe a greeting kiss from Tony when he got back from his rather short mission, or perhaps a quick grope before they ordered takeout for the team. Hell, he would've been just fine with those. So rather than rush when he got home, he was leisurely.

He greeted Steve and Bruce, gave Thor a hearty fist pound, chatted with Natasha, waved to Pepper with a smile, and then headed upwards to the lab where he was almost certain Tony would be; exactly where he always was when the team got together to socialize. He supposed he would humor Tony and sit with him while he toyed with this and that, complaining about what didn't go right in Clint's absence and raving about what did. Clint decided to grab a water bottle from the fridge as well. Tony had been working on something for a little over three days involving the newest suit; Clint wasn't sure because Tony never flat out said what he was doing, mostly answering inquiries with 'this thing' or 'oh, you know...'

Clint typed in the passcode, that he hadn't actually been formally told -instead saw from Pepper's enterings- and walked in.

But there was no Tony.

That alone would've been enough to confuse Clint, but then to add to it he saw a little card on the metal surface in the center of the room. It was small; about the size of a sticky note, made out of the thicker structured card paper.  
On it, there was only a heart, drawn in that lopsided way that only Tony manages with everything he writes. It was obviously drawn with his carpentry pencil, which sat right below where the note had been placed. Clint stared at it for a while, before his mind started feeding him ideas about what it meant. Tony was all about cheeky little riddles and hints, and he really wouldn't be surprised if there was a whole scavenger hunt ahead of him.

He set the card back down next to Tony's large assortment of tools and headed up again, bedroom bound and anticipating every moment. After all; hearts meant love, right?

And love meant Clint was getting more than some tongue and a handy-J.

It wasn't everyday that Tony left an, admittedly, cute card out to lure Clint up to the bedroom, and it was not a wasted effort, because Clint was very, very intrigued.

He reached the bedroom pretty quickly, visions of a happy ending flitting around in his mind. He entered slowly, so as to not give Tony the impression that he was too eager, and looked around. Tony wasn't sitting right on the bed with legs spread and nothing on but the radio like Clint expected and maybe hoped, but there was the sound of movement in the connected bathroom, which was good enough for the moment.

Clint didn't need to sneak, as his footsteps already soften of their own accord; the perks of being silent as an occupation. Quietly, he entered halfway into the bathroom, fully expecting Tony waiting in the tub for him, with candles and bubbles and oils, or standing by the shower with an inviting pose like what had been done a few times before.

What he saw however was not that.

Instead he got quite the eyeful of Tony, unaware that Clint had made an appearance and standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He was definitely checking himself out; that much was obvious, and also relatively normal. Tony was well known for making sure that everyone knew just how self aware he was.

But there were a few things that caught Clint's attention in this picture.  
The first being they way he stood in the mirror. He wasn't just giving himself the bedroom eyes, no, he was practically giving an invisible person an exotic dance; rubbing his thigh as he rotated his hips in a way that caused his ass to stick out a little more and his ensemble to flap and twist in a way that made Clint just want to grab.

And upon noticing that very same ass, it brought Clint to number two of the things in this picture that caught his attention, and that would be what was covering the ass. Or, not covering, depending on how you were to look at it.

Tony was clothed in only a dainty, -certainly womens- insanely adorable pair of panties. They were white, almost completely see-through, and looked like they were actually meant to be a complete thong, if not very close to one, underneath the frilly skirt-like build it had. Clint's eyes didn't wander very far after that, his vision locked on the way Tony's rear curved in the thin fabric, stretching it to its probable extreme.

Clint must have been staring pretty loud, because Tony looked up from his personal show, and a grin stretched across his face at Clint's obvious observations.

"Like 'em? Pretty cute, huh? I should convince Pep' to get some of these for Natasha." Tony twirled in place so the skirt caught air, sending it floating up and showing off just how full and pleasantly curvy Tony's ass actually was. And Clint would be lying if he said that it didn't look like the most inviting place ever right now. In the middle of Tony's suggestive little spin, Clint caught a glimpse of the front of the adorably skimpy underwear; which was covered in lace and a little ribbon, and was in turn just as see through as it was in the back.

Of course, bearing the size of the underwear in mind, Clint wasn't surprised at all to see that they couldn't hold the extra packaging Tony was burdened with completely, causing Tony's barely hard cock to peek up a good little ways out of the layer of frill.

"Yeah... although I am curious," Clint stepped forward eagerly, already reaching for, and getting, an armful of Tony, while simultaneously getting a handful of more Tony whilst his hands massaged roughly at the smooth cheeks the underwear didn't bother to cover.

"About?" Tony jumped a little at the sudden squeeze to his tender netherlands, Clint's rough hands holding the already scarcely covered cheeks apart, pulling Tony snugly against his chest in the process, and opening the way for the underwear to slip up into the warmer region.  
"Why you're wearing these, for one thing." Clint popped the elastic of the panties onto Tony's hip for emphasis, causing Tony to bite his lip with a definitely manly whine.

"They were a gift. For you. Because I am," Tony pressed closer to Clint, hands sliding their way slowly across the front of Clint's jet black jacket, made out of the same synthetic material as Natasha's catsuit; the textured ridges causing a pleasant feeling as his hands slipped around the back of Clint's neck, under the high collar. He leaned up to give a breathy finish of, "a very giving person."

Clint smiled into Tony's hair, giving the plump right cheek of Tony's rear a strong smack. He jumped and pressed closer to Clint with a small smirk of his own when his scarcely clothed erection made barriered contact with Clint's own soft cock, which was rapidly taking interest in Tony's displays.

"Oh yeah?" Clint challenged, already lifting Tony up by his thighs, while Tony aided him by wrapping his legs around Clint's waist automatically.

Tony wasn't as heavy as he probably should be, Clint noticed; most likely because of how little he remembered that food equalled sustenance and sustenance equalled you get to live another day. Clint decided that he would take him out for a Burger later. Maybe a few burgers.

Yeah, a few couldn't hurt.

"Oh yeah." Tony's grin didn't let up as Clint carried him to the bed, his mouth beginning to work wetly against Clint's jaw and his legs tightening and loosening around his waist as he rutted softly against the textured surface of Clint's jacket, the thin material of the panties making the movement that much more free. He moaned mellifluously into Clint's shoulder, the sound light and breathy, causing Clint himself to dig his fingers into the soft skin of Tony's thighs out of anticipation.

He wasn't sure what inspired Tony to do something like this when he had only been gone two days; probably the minimum he had ever been away since the team's new living arrangement, but he couldn't say that he didn't appreciate it.

Clint tossed Tony onto the conspicuously colored maroon of the bedspread with expertly hidden regard, all too aware of Tony's feelings towards being handled too gently.

Crawling up in-between the welcoming spread of Tony's thighs, he settled comfortably with his own folded legs underneath Tony's slightly raised hips. The skirt of the underwear settled on the leather of his mission pants, rising a little to obscure Tony's erection from view while simultaneously showing off the way Tony's balls caused a little bulge in the white fabric.

"Well you've told me this is a gift, but you never said what for." Clint leaned over Tony, kissing him full on the mouth for the first time since their reunification. Tony gladly offered up his tongue for the prize, sighing blissfully and matching Clint's vigor substantially. Clint had to wonder if he had actually been gone longer than he thought.

"I dunno. Just, being you I guess." Tony shrugged and sported that quirky little half smile Clint had kissed to the surface time and time again, playing lightly with the collar of Clint's jacket once he realized he was starting to get sappy. A nervous habit of restless hands Clint was well aware of, unbeknownst to Tony.

Clint kissed the side of Tony's neck softly, applying pressure and the soothing flat of tongue to ease Tony's hesitance away. Tony had a not always helpful habit of thinking things through too far, yet Clint was always happy to reassure him he was merely being unreasonable. Tony allowed a quiet moan from his lips, running a hand up through the shorter and much thinner hair than his own, rubbing at Clint's scalp encouragingly.

"Well, I; I don't know. You guys; all of you, you're all so... real. I guess its because of all the phonies I've met that this is such a big deal for me, but its been really great having company that isn't just hanging around for my money." Tony paused for a moment. "And isn't Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy. I mean those guys are amazing, but its nice to have some other friends too." Tony lightly tugged Clint away to look at him, holding his neck without the slightest bit of pressure, looking at Clint with a smile.  
"And without the team, Pepper wouldn't have found her equally awesome other half. And," Tony paused again, his eyes brighter with the soft shine of affection as he looked of to the side.  
"I wouldn't have found mine." Tony chances a glance up at Clint, who is looking astonishingly close to both giving him a ring on the spot or giving him the most passionately barbaric dicking he'd ever have; both of which Tony are more than extremely okay with.

Clint's smile is less of a given, but just as giving and as true as Tony's own large, blinding beam. It makes Tony's entire body flutter with barely expressable ardor to know that Clint was just as happy with things as he.

Roughly, he pulled himself up to Clint's lips and pushed forward, kissing voraciously almost as if to seal his words and keep them close. Tony bit his lip, panting into Clint's ear once mouths needed a break.  
"You know what I really, really want?" Tony breathed out heavily, the sentimentality he showed simmering back down as the lust returned. The heat from his open mouth and the rumble from his rough mutter on Clint's ear doing marvelous things for Clint's quickening heart rate and even more so his cock.

"Tell me." To say that Clint was surprised his voice remained firm and barely affected was a complete and utter underexaggeration.  
Tony pushed Clint back playfully, Clint's head coming close to almost hanging off the foot of the bed, and Tony followed immediately after, landing heavily on Clint's chest -very much mindful of the reactor- without so much as a sound as he ground down into the slick and forgiving leather material on Clint's thigh.  
"You." He muttered into Clint's neck as he kissed and sucked, biting at both skin and clothing as he took the collar between his teeth with a coy bat of his eyelashes.

Clint's eyes darkened with desire and with a grunt he slapped Tony's ass again, although more forcefully than before, causing tony to cry out in anguished bliss.  
"Turn." Clint's voice had gotten more hoarse in the face of arousal, and Tony almost swooned at the hard sound oozing asserted authority. He moaned with eagerness, flipping around quickly to where his ass was presented cutely, right before Clint's very eyes like a pretty little lace wrapped gift. Clint whistled low and long, grabbing, bouncing and pinching at the swollen cheeks that spilled out of the small panties. Tony bit his finger lightly and whined, holding himself up by his one handed grip above Clint's knees, causing his back to curve in a truly delicious way as he struggled to keep from humping Clint's chest like he so desperately wanted to.

And oh, how he wanted to.

Especially when Clint pulled him back that little bit, his mouth now close enough to let hot breaths warm and then cool his sensitive skin. Close enough to start kissing and biting at one of the cheeks with a slow, maddeningly gentle mouth as well, with which Tony wasn't exactly patient enough for. He wiggled, with only getting Clint closer in mind, and accidentally got exactly what he had wanted. Tony let out a shaky curse of  
"Fuuuuck..." as he moved to the side, a sudden burst of heat that was Clint's hot breath directed straight into his now lightly twitching hole, tongue beginning to prod roughly at his still thinly veiled entrance in a way that made Tony's arms shake momentarily as his weight seemed to be too much for a split second.

But Clint didn't stop or even slow, just went right along, hands keeping a brutal grip on Tony's inner thighs; keeping Tony close and keeping his ass tilted up for easier access.  
If this had been a planned event, Tony probably would've disagreed with the idea of receiving a rim job with something blocking the tongue, but as he sat there now, trying hard not to come right then as Clint's tongue pushed the sheer fabric shallowly into his body, the cold, wet feeling it filled him with as Clint breathed into it was enough to make him change his mind.

"Ooohhh God..." Tony groaned, pushing back against Clint, desperate for the tongue to go just a little bit deeper. To feel it inside of him; tepid and foreign as it moved around within his body. Tony whimpered.  
Clint laughed at Tony's obvious suffering, removing his tongue and instead licking a long, wet trail up from where his balls bulged the panties out, to his tailbone where he ventured out to mouth gently against the dimples Tony's back possessed.

Tony couldn't exactly feel the lick completely, but the idea of it was enough anyway, and he caved, reaching down to tease lightly at the uncovered head of his cock with soft fingertips just as Clint pulled the panties aside and decided to tongue him good and proper.

Tony gripped his cock a little tighter, opening himself up to the firm probing of Clint's tongue as it set to work, lapping at him as if he were melting away.

"Shit, shit, shit." Tony's arm shook with his weight as Clint's tongue did a marvelous twisting motion inside of him and he fell forward, simultaneously pulling Clint's tongue out in a sudden movement.

"Oh, fuck me." Tony rested his forehead onto Clint's knee for a moment of panting and breath catching, even as a pleasurable chill of cool air hit his wet, exposed hole and caused him to clench instinctively, too overwhelmed at the moment to try and make the action look enticing. Clint's brilliant blue eyes caught the action effortlessly however.

And if that wasn't hot Clint was blind. He groaned in arousal, thrusting up reflexively and accidentally making contact with the radiated warmth of the arc reactor, which caused a gratifying tingle to stir his erection all the way up to full capacity. Tony grinned, well aware of what happened. He pushed himself back up to his former position, ass jutted and back arched as he watched Clint over his shoulder.

"With pleasure. But before that - shit; have you been doing those ass exercises again?" Clint spread Tony open to his eye while holding the panties out of the way, before sticking a spit slicked index finger into the definitely much tighter hole, causing Tony to wiggle it with unmasked pride and a little uncomfortability at so little lubrication easing the finger's path.

"Uh huh," he nodded from where his cheek rested on his shoulder, head lolled comfortably to watch Clint, "so you'd better load up on lube, 'cause I made sure it'd be a tight fit."

The admittance made Clint's cock sit up even straighter. It was something Tony had taken up out of the blue and Clint had caught him doing once, a movement so subtle anyone else probably would have missed it, unless they were watching closely. Tony had been laying on the couch, on his stomach as he wrote down some notes, and Clint had been watching him from the corner of his eye. And then, there was movement underneath the fabric of Tony's favorite university sweatpants. It was just a hardly noticeable clench, as if he were having a full bodied stretch.  
He held it for a moment, still just as invested in his scribbles and equations as before, and then his body relaxed again. He did it several more times, just timed butt flexes from what Clint understood, and of course Clint was confused, but all in all he had been completely satisfied with the end results.

According to Tony, for them to get the maximum effect, it would take weeks and sometimes longer of scheduled sessions.

He patted Tony's bottom to let him know he was going into motion and crawled up to the bedside table, where sitting there completely visable to anyone who was to ever walk in, was the bottle of lube, the gel inside colored a gaudy shade of blue per Tony's request. Before returning to his lovers waiting form, he started to remove his jacket and pants, Tony stopped him however, his hands still on the jacket's zipper.

"Wait!" Tony reached out and stilled Clint's hands with his own. A firm but still relenting grip; permission for Clint to decline Tony's suggestion if he so wished.

But at the moment, Clint was almost absolutely sure he'd be down with anything, so he removed his fingers from the zipper of his jacket and instead moved it to cup Tony's hip.

"What is it?"

Tony looked up at Clint with mischievous eyes, all seduction and dirty promise.  
"Keep them on." Tony bit his lower lip playfully with a coy shift on his knees to lean closer to Clint, molding their bodies together and playing with the flap of the coat behind Clint's back.  
"I like a well dressed man." He whispered hotly, reaching back up with quick fingers to unbutton and unzip the pants with skeptical ease, his grin growing large.

Clint was pretty sure this whole ordeal was going to kill him. Instantly his fingers found the snap top to the lubricant in his hand behind Tony and he covered them in it, closing the cap and putting it aside on the bed to be used again when needed.

"Whatever you say," Clint slid his hand down beneath the white frill of the panties, his fingers touching each bit of skin under them, teasing at the break between the cheeks and nudging at the entrance there with his middle finger,  
"Ma'am."

Tony let out a barely audible whimper reaching down and dipping into the panties, bypassing his very hot and very needy erection and grasping his balls, squeezing lightly. He didnt want to finish yet, but he needed some sort of friction, and this was definitely doing the trick. Some of the lube from Clint's hand slid down to meet him and Tony pressed closer, head burying into Clint's shoulder in an attempt to both melt away completely and soak Clint up entirely like the ShamWow he had gotten Bruce for his lab messes.  
Tony's cheeks were blooming into a bright pink, created both by his now undeniable attraction to being feminized, and the mounting pressure within him making his body start to sweat. His cheeks turned a darker shade when the squelches from Clint's fingers in his ass became louder, a faint feeling of humiliation that such sounds were coming from him and he couldnt do anything to stop it; a feeling he had rarely - if ever - felt, taking over him and he began to hurtle towards his finish.

Instead of hogging the bliss for himself like he probably would have done any other day, Tony slid his free hand back to where Clint was fingering him and covered it in the excess lube. He slid his slick hand into Clint's pants, grabbing hold of his cock and pulling it out completly from the open fly, tugging in an unrecognizable pattern, his moans getting louder with the increased exertion and sensations.

And Clint added another finger to the list of overpowering feeling being thrown on him, and picked up pace. Added onto the thicker girth of Clint's finger times-three shoving its way into him, the dirty sounds of squishing and the burning flesh in both of his hands was all too much, and Tony cried out, arching hard as his cum shot forcefully in short, violent thrusts of his hips against Clint's midsection and his fingers tightened in Clint's clothing. The smooth of the panties with the rough texture of the jacket only intensified it. Tony's breath caught and he tried to slow it, Clint's fingers kept working him hard though; thrusting and twisting, and before he could even take a breather, before his cum was done falling in curling strands from his extra sensitive flesh, Clint found his magic button. With all three fingers, he rubbed and pressed on it mercilessly, biting down hard on Tony's neck to endure the sporadic clenches of his hand, squeezing Clint's cock in a near aching grip beyond Tony's control.

Tony all but screamed, his body convulsing violently as the fingers dug into his most sensitive part, and his orgasm hit him with all it could in long powerful spurts. His own fingers clawed at Clint's arms which held him tightly while Clint continued his attack. His fingers rubbing fast and hard, Tony full on cries now, his orgasm prolonged to more than he could handle; still going strong when it should be done.

"Clint! Please! Please, I; I cant-!" Tony's voice shook while tears gathered by his eyes, able to do no more than shout out in prodigiously painful pleasure. He all but morphed into Clint, fingers grasping tightly to him even through the quakes his body rocked with, his nails undoubtedly leaving angry marks on Clint's biceps underneath his jacket as he held on.

Clint slows the fingers in Tony to a stop, before pulling them out just as Tony's cock gave a final twitch with the last dribble of all he had left to give. He kissed Tony's overwhelmed tears away and Tony's cock finally gets a break; raw, oversated, and painful to touch.

When finally able to think coherently again, Tony was stuck between the decision to laugh or cry, as both seemed fitting. After all, on one foot, at his age he was absolutely oblivious he was able to do that. Actually, he was just in general amazed that that could be done. And on the other, he never wanted to experience that ever again, content at the moment to invest in a chastity belt and sign himself off to live on a farm.

But instead he just gripped Clint's erection with a semi-firm hold and started jerking, still very much intent on helping him to completion, even as he sagged from Clint's less than merciful attack. Clint pulled tonys hand away, and laced their fingers together instead, pressing his lips to Tony's slack ones in a wet, and sloppy exchange of saliva.

"I came the equivalent of what im sure was four times but you haven't at all. Lemme help," Tony mumbled against Clint's mouth, trying and failing to get his hand from Clint's, but not bothering to use his other in attempt; too worn to participate in the playful tussle it would start at the moment.

"There's a whole night ahead of us, buttercup. This was just warm up."

Tony could cry.  
"Jesus fuck, I guess I should have bought these things a long time ago." He smoothed his hand over the frill of the panties, a little damp in the front from sweat and semen.

Tony might have been a little out of breath. He blamed it on Clint for turning his inner gears into mush. He wouldnt be surprised if he spontaneously turned into an asthmatic.  
"Gimme a minute. 'M not as quick to get back into the outfield as I used to be. I think I need a power nap. Can we take a power nap?"

Clint pulled the panties back up from where they had begun to sag so they would sit on Tony's hips snugly, and vaguely found himself wondering how on earth Tony had found his size in women's underwear.

"Well, I would take a short nap with you, but I really don't think I can. Not in this state, at least." Clint looked down sadly at his still dissatisfied erection, completely prepared to guilt-trip Tony into enduring more. He so was not above guilt tripping.

If it wouldn't have looked so out of place at the moment, Tony would have rolled his eyes as hard as humanly possible.

"I offered. You were being picky." Tony shrugged, the lighter air bringing him back to a state of less intensity, and making it a whole lot more bearable when Clint pulled Tony close, their exposed and semi exposed lengths touching lightly. It still caused Tony to jolt lightly, an involuntary shudder at the contact with his still hypersensitive erection.

"How can you wiggle yourself around like that and then expect me not to want?" Clint ran a firm hand down Tony's back.  
"That's like, showing me a commercial for a double Bacon cheese Burger and then handing me the packet of ketchup."

Tony chuckled.  
"You just want, want, want. I think I've spoiled you, agent Barton."

Tony kissed Clint softly, still buzzing from his high voltage orgasm but willing to saddle up again, despite himself. Clint categorized it as a win, although not as enthusiastic of one as he was hoping for.

"Turn around." Clint mumbled over Tony's loud lip sucking, and wasn't really surprised when Tony had something to say about it.  
He ignored him however, aiding him along while Tony meaninglessly grumbled about Clint loving his ass more than him. Instead of letting Tony bend over like he was already in motion to do, Clint held him by his waist, keeping him upright and causing Tony to brace hismself a little better, obviously confused but saying nothing; more than okay being bent -or not- to Clint's desires at the moment. He would most likely have something to say afterwards, however.

Clint grabbed the lube up off of the bedspread and pulled the panties down and over to slick up Tony's hole, along with his inner thighs, enjoying the moan that came from Tony and the sight of his thighs shining with mixed sweat and lube.

Tony braced himself for the inevitable penetration, aware that Clint was behind him slicking up for the ride and anticipating the initial burn he knew it brought. A sucker for the first breach, he supposed.

But when Clint's slick -probably not slick enough in Tony's opinion- cock nudged its way into Tony's hole, still pulled tight from his earlier orgasm, Tony couldn't hold back the sounds. Despite his want, his body wanted no more than to prevent the foreign flesh's entry, his body twitching lightly with twice overloaded sensory. His muscles involuntarily tried to push Clint out, but Clint continued in; Tony able to do no more than sit back and take it as Clint held his waist in a tight grip, driving in further with every slow circle of his hips.

"Hnnnng-!" Tony gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. In no way shape or form was he new to this, in fact he liked to consider himself a veteran; battled hardened and experienced beyond his years, but he still winced once Clint was fully inside of him; a hot and heavy weight inside and behind him. He leaned back against Clint's chest weightily and his before deflated erection was quickly on its way to returning, twitching each time Clint shifted and pressed against his slick inner walls with squirm worthy pressure.

Clint rolled his hips again minutely, and instead of another uncomfortable whimper, Tony moaned lowly, his body having opened itself up enough to allow Clint to do the same thing again and still produce the highly pleasing response.

"Tony?" Clint was oobviously holding back; his voice was low and strained, a breathy whisper.

"Uh huh..." it was a quick reply, Tony's breath having long before since transitioned into light gasps.

"Im going to go faster, okay?"  
Tony didn't say anything; merely wrapped his arms around Clint behind him and pulled him forward to kiss him over his shoulder. Clint used the distraction to give a hard thrust, their connected bodies making a loud smack as Clint drove himself into the tight hole. Tony bit down on Clint's lip lightly at the sudden feeling of skin and leather, and moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands roughly through Clint's short hair. Clint's own hands moved from Tony's waist to glide over his chest, fingers finding his nipples and the reactor, toying with both, before he thrust again just as hard.

Tony was pushed forward with the movement since Clint's hands hadnt been continuing their painful grip on his hips, which was before holding him down, and he was forced to tear himself away from Clint's soothing tongue with a pleasured cry.

Clint's pace continued, and Tony's shouts increased in volume.

Clint kind of hoped Tony had taken the idea to soundproof the room and actually used it, because the way Tony was moaning the others were bound to hear. But that little piece of information was enough to make Clint moan himself; thinking of their friends hearing Tony being loudly declared as his, them hearing the sounds of Tony in complete bliss as Clint drove himself into him with hard, fast grinds.

Tony tensed up, babbling something that must have been a warning of his oncoming finish, before his body jerked; impaling himself on Clint's cock unintentionally as he humped at the air and his cum shot suddenly, Clint's hand resting heavily on his stomach. He shook a few more times, Clint continuing his pounding pace if only to make it easier on Tony once his orgasm subsided, before a final keen left him and he slumped again, turning to give Clint a lazy kiss while he endured the last few thrusts, Clint spilling inside of him with a strained moan muffled by Tony's mouth.

Clint's hand slipped lower to give Tony one last fondle, causing a slight tremor to course through Tony as the hand slid over his well spent assets. Clint pulled out, moving the panties back to their original place; the more territorial part of him wanting to see his cum slipping slowly out of Tony and being caught and soaked up by the fabric. He wiped the last dribble from the head of his cock, wrapping his hand around Tony's body and smearing it lightly onto Tony's bottom lip, ;the brunet watching Clint with seductively sedated eyes as he licked the thick drop off coyly.

"Well, agent Barton; I believe we can consider this mission a success." Tony murmured after settling himself down to lay on his stomach, Clint having gotten up to put the lube back and getting a wet towel for a quick wash before their showers in the morning.  
Clint smiled, tossing the clean towel onto the back of Tony's head for him to use first, before removing his clothing.  
"I guess we could." He replied with a grin, slipping in beside Tony and wrapping his arm around him when he predictably scootched closer to lay his head down on Clint's chest, a content smile on his face.

"So its safe to say I could get more of these cute little things and still receive a positive reaction?" Tony asked, but it was obvious he wasnt looking for an actual answer, as he snuggled closer into both the blankets cocooned around him and the warmth of Clint's exerted body.

Clint figured the answer was obvious, so he didn't reply, instead rubbing at Tony's blanket covered arm and settled in to watch Tony's sleep surrendering face.

Yeah, he could live with more of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for a nice wholesome ending but all I got was that uwu
> 
> As an after thought, If you wished to know what panties Tony had on that wonderful lil' ass, they are here
> 
> http://i.ebayimg.com/t/Womens-Sexy-Panties-Briefs-Knickers-Bikini-Lingerie-Underwear-FREE-SHIPPING-666-/00/s/NjY3WDUwMA==/$(KGrHqN,!iUE8dotOj2gBPVEYfBqHg~~60_12.JPG?rt=nc
> 
> And this is the front, except in white~
> 
> http://i.ebayimg.com/t/Womens-Sexy-Panties-Briefs-Knickers-Bikini-Lingerie-Underwear-FREE-SHIPPING-666-/00/s/NzIzWDY1MA==/$(KGrHqF,!oEE8U4!mcz7BPVEZs)9i!~~60_12.JPG?rt=nc
> 
> Adorable, I know


End file.
